


September First

by peskylilcritter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is leaving for Hogwarts for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September First

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in ff.net on Sept 1, 2010.
> 
> Because we all wish we'd gotten one of those letters.

Today is September 1st and Lily Evans is leaving for Hogwarts for the first time.

She's a little scared, because this is the first time she'll be away from her family for more than two days in a row.

Worse, she'll leave on the big red train in half an hour, and she's still fighting with Tuney and she's still angry at Sev.

Lily says goodbye to her parents and boards the train. She'll miss them and her sister.

She continues to look out the window long after they're out of sight.

***

48 years later Lily Potter tries to ignore her brothers' ribbing while she listens to her mother's last minute advice. A few meters beside her Hugo is getting the same treatment from Uncle Ron.

She remembers, two years ago, laughing at Al and Rose's nervousness, and she regrets that, now that she understands their concerns.

Daddy kisses her forehead whispering "I love you, Lily." Then Mum bends down and hugs her, seeming too teary-eyes to say anything.

At the sound of a whistle she kisses Mum's cheek, gives Daddy a quick hug and gets on the train. Once there Lily hurries to find a window to wave to her parents.

She continues to look out the window long after they're out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent edited this at all since i posted it six years ago. so. my writing has def improved since then.


End file.
